Undieing Love
by Shintai
Summary: Li Syaoran falls in love With Sakura and are going to the park what will happan plz read and reveiw


UNDIEING LOVE  
  
I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS (SAD THOUGH.) ANY WAY BACK TO THE STORY ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP"  
  
"Sakura, Sakura wake up come on." Called Kero floating over her head.  
  
"Huh what," said Sakura half awake.  
  
"Come get up or you be late," said Kero.  
  
"Oh no," shouted Sakura getting up and changing into her school uniform (We are not going in detail because this is a p-13) "I promise Tomoyo to meet her in the morning."  
  
She grabs her bag of her chair and stuffs her books in the bag and runs down the stairs.  
  
"Morning dad, morning Touya." Shouted Sakura.  
  
"Good morning Sakura," replied her Dad cooking breakfast for them both.  
  
"Morning squirt," replied Touya eating away at his toast.  
  
Sakura start to burn up and shouted, "Don't call me squirt."  
  
"Whatever squirt" answered Touya.  
  
Sakura sighed, as her dad (Fujitaka Kinomoto) brought over her breakfast to the table.  
  
"Thanks dad," said Sakura to her dad, he and he smiled.  
  
"Your in a hurry today,"  
  
"Yeah I promise Tomoyo to meet her in school this morning," replied Sakura gobbling up the pancakes her dad made for her.  
  
After she finished she ran to the front door, "Bye dad, see ya later Touya," shouted Sakura while strapping on her roller blades. And left for school  
  
"Bye Sakura," shouted her dad.  
  
At the school  
  
"Oh no I'm going to be late" whisper Sakura while running up the stairs to her classroom, where she was suppose to meet Tomoyo, "I hope Tomoyo isn't there yet."  
  
"Morning Sakura," shouted Tomoyo as Sakura opened the door.  
  
"Morning," she replied smiling.  
  
Sakura walks towards her desk, which is next to Tomoyo's. The two started to talk about their school project, Tomoyo decided to do a project using her camera, and using Sakura as the main speaker or host. Li Syaoran walks into the room, and sees Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Morning Li." Said Sakura.  
  
"Morning." replied Li blushing a little  
  
Li sat down on his chair at his desk, which was behind Sakura's desk Li, watched the two girls carry on talking about their project. But he couldn't stop looking at Sakura; there was something about her that he never discovered about her when they met (the Clow cards). He felt his heart beating faster whenever she spoke to him, or looking at her hair shining when the suns rays hits it, her emerald eyes shining. Suddenly Sakura looks at Li, Li panic and look pretended to look out of the window.  
  
"Hey Li can you give use any idea's," asked Sakura smiling.  
  
"Uhhhh no, sorry Sakura," replied Li blushing from embarrassment  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo kept talking about their project; Li turn around and felt the gaze of Sakura's emerald eyes staring at him, when Tomoyo started to leave the for the Music room.  
  
"So Li what are you doing this weekend," asked Sakura cheerfully and still keeping that smile of hers on.  
  
"Uhh why," replied Li.  
  
"Um just asking," replied Sakura happily.  
  
"I'm not doing anything this weekend," replied Li, "You?"  
  
"No, "replied Sakura, "do you want to go to Penguin Park this weekend about 10.30 you can meet me at my house ok."  
  
"Yeah sure," Replied Li while blushing, why would she ask me surprise that she actually ask him to go out with her on the weekends.  
  
At the weekends  
  
At the weekend Li came to Sakura's house to meet her to go to the park, he was dress in a sensible fashion; he wore a shirt a pair of trouser. Li walk up slowly to Sakura's front door and paused, "I couldn't," he thought. But suddenly the door swung open.  
  
"Oh hi Li I was just checking to see if you were coming or not," said Sakura she was wear a blue cardigan and white skirt.  
  
"Well I'm here," replied Li smiling.  
  
"Well do you want to come in, and have a drink." Asked Sakura cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Li followed Sakura in to her house; Li looked around and notice that no one else was in the house but Sakura and him. Li stopped to say something but Sakura grab his arm and Said, "Come on Li," while dragging him in to the Kitchen.  
  
"Where's the stuff animal," Asked Li sitting down on a chair.  
  
" Went to stay with Tomoyo at her house to watch movies with her and Eriol," said Sakura while pouring out some Coca Cola.  
  
"Oh," said Li. Watching her pour the Coke in to the glasses.  
  
Sakura finish pouring the drinks and took them over the dinning table, she place a glass of coke right in front of him. Li took the glass and took a few sips, he look up and saw Sakura looking at him, as soon as he look up he turn away a started to go red, but at that same time Sakura also look away and went red.  
  
"Uh shall we go then," asked Li after they finished their drinks.  
  
"Yeah sure," replied Sakura standing up taking the glasses to sink.  
  
Li stood up and walk to the front door to put his trainers on, then Sakura came out to put on her shoes, they both walk out of the house. Li waited by the front gate while Sakura locked the door before leaving for the park.  
  
"Come let's go," said Sakura after locking the door she grab his arm, and started walking down the road, Li started to blush.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
My username is: phoenix313  
  
My email is; YWPanG101@aol.com  
  
And don't worry the second chapter will come soon please review 


End file.
